Boas Lembrança de Konoha
by Nielita
Summary: Porque, mesmo tão longe, Konoha insiste em se manter viva na mémoria de Sasuke. SPOILERS do capítulo 100 em diante. Levemente SasuxNar... Levente Yaoi. [Para Lyra]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, não ganho sequer uma pipoca de lucro com essa história aqui.

**N/A:** Como vocês vão perceber, a fic é **levemente** SasuxNaru, ou seja, **YAOI**, se você for muito sensível ao tema, aconselho que não leia.

_Para Lyra_

**Boas Lembranças de Konoha**

Sasuke não admitia sentir falta de muitas coisas. Era um vingador, tinha que tomar decisões no sentido de abandonar sentimentos inúteis e manter o foco no ódio e rancor. Entretanto há uma distancia imensa entre não admitir algo e efetivamente não o sentir.

Algumas vezes ao acordar na fortaleza de Orochimaru ele era confrontado com esse fato. Sentir saudades de Konoha parecia ser uma coisa natural.

Nas manhãs de sua vila natal, acordar era uma tarefa mais incomum do que se pode imaginar. Nos dias mais normais, ele despertava muito cedo. Logo em seguida alguma de suas fãs batia na porta, perguntando docemente se ele não precisava de alguma coisa. A resposta era sempre um "não" seco. E isso que as coisas pioraram quando elas começaram a competir para ver quem chegava mais cedo. Tinha dias que ele ainda estava na cama e escutava as desagradáveis batidas. E lá ia Sasuke dizer um "não" ainda mais seco pra alguma doida.

Mas ainda não era de suas fãs malucas que ele sentia falta.

Quando entrou pro time 7, tudo indicava que haveria uma melhora no quadro. Dias depois da escalação as visitas matinais haviam diminuído muito, aliás, apenas Sakura continuava a bater na porta. O motivo pode-se atribuir a dois fatores: Primeiro, a própria divisão dos times fazia com que as garotas tivessem que se dedicar a outras coisas que ficar passeando pela casa dele pela manhã; Segundo, a presença de Sakura, como única representante do sexo feminino no time 7, exercia a influência de uma demarcação territorial a favor da rosinha, ainda que ela tivesse conquistado o posto por sorteio. Mas para Sasuke parecia bem assim.

Parecia...

Logo o garoto descobriu que não estava preparado para enfrentar o amor obstinado de Sakura. Todos os dias, invariavelmente, ela o acompanhava de casa até o local de treinamento. Se não bastasse isso, ela começou a trazer um mini-café da manhã para ele, como uma boa esposa faria. Só que Sasuke não tinha a menor intenção de levar uma vida de casado naquele momento.

Tentou algumas vezes, sem sucesso, informar a ela que sua presença não era assim... tão bem vinda. Mas, dada sua mania de conversar por monossílabos e interjeições como "Hunf", Sasuke só pôde mesmo fracassar na hora de passar a mensagem. Claro, havia algumas benesses e ele até se acostumara com a presença da menina. Mantinham, inclusive, alguns "diálogos" frutíferos. Entretanto a expressão "todos os dias" levava o garoto a exaustão, ainda mais sendo um vingador solitário.

É fato que só se dá valor a algo quando já foi perdido. Além do que, no momento em que uma coisa gera saudades, com o tempo vão ficando esquecidas as partes ruins, restando apenas lembranças boas. No final, sobraria apenas o sorriso de boa esposa de Sakura.

Mas só que também não foi esse o caso.

Tudo porque algumas vezes, por algum imprevisto, ela não podia treinar. Na primeira vez que isso ocorreu, Sasuke viu acontecer a primeira quebra de sua rotina matinal em tantos anos.

- Yoh, Sasuke! Sakura ficou doente e me pediu pra não esquecer de te chamar pro treino.

Aquela mencionada demarcação territorial. Sakura sempre tentaria evitar que Sasuke desfilasse sozinho por aí.

- E aí, vamos? – Chamou mais uma vez, Naruto.

Sorrisos doces? Cafés da manhã? Boas esposas? Onde estava aquilo tudo? Seria o mundo parando para Sasuke descer?

Exageros a parte... aquele era um fato novo de verdade. Até gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Naruto, não fosse o fato de achar ridículo dever gratidão a alguém que considerava tão idiota.

- Hunf, vamos...

De um ângulo racional, a presença de Naruto seria bem mais incômoda que a das fã ou de Sakura. Ele era hiper ativo, espalhafatoso, falava demais, gritava de mais, fazia perguntas demais...

- Sasuke, por que você tem essa cara de limão chupado?

Além de fazer essas que ninguém mais faria.

O Uchiha respondeu com um grungido.

- O dia de hoje vai ser tão chato sem a Sakura-chan...

Outro grungido como resposta.

- Ei, você está mais chato que o normal, ou tá sentindo falta da Sakura-chan mesmo?

- Não é nada disso!

Opa... Foi um ato falho. Ele deveria ter respondido apenas "Hunf". Mas é que era uma ironia muito grande. Ele nem estava tão mal humorado como de costume, nem sentia falta de Sakura.

- Ah... eu sei que tem alguma coisa sim, conta aí!! Por que você não diz nada?

- Porque não.

- Mas "porque não" não é resposta. Diz logo.

Para Sasuke, "porque não" era uma resposta perfeitamente plausível, ninguém nunca contestara isso, pelo menos de manhã ao acordar. Esse era um grande problema de Naruto, nunca se contentar com a palavra final Uchiha. Sempre queria discutir a relação, até que se desse por satisfeito, ou tirasse o outro do sério.

- Se eu te contar você vai me deixar em paz?

- Eu juro!!!

Isso atestava que, por outro lado, essa também era uma grande qualidade de Naruto: fazer Uchiha Sasuke deixar os monossílabos de lado para poder aprender a dialogar de verdade.

- Eu sofro de mau humor matinal. – A grande resposta veio no habitual tom vingador.

- Ahhh... que triste.

Apesar de ser verdade, Sasuke não considerava que sofria de mau humor matinal, mas era prático pra fazer o amigo ficar quieto, e também porque ele havia contado uma suposta mentira e Naruto havia "caído". Não parece muito, mas pra um Uchiha até que é bastante engraçado.

- Então eu posso te ajudar!

- Você não disse que ia me deixar em paz?

- Claro que vou, mas só depois de ajudá-lo a resolver esse, aham, problema. Porque é isso que os amigos fazem, se ajudam!

Aquele lorinho era sempre edificante demais para o estômago de Sasuke.

- E qual seria o seu grande plano? ()

- Bom, eu... – e Naruto, com sua expressão mais malandra, colou seu ombro no de Sasuke, para poder dizer de uma distância perigosamente próxima – ... Da próxima vez que Sakura-chan não puder te buscar de manhã, eu te acordarei com um... SEXY NO JUTSO!!!!

Apareceu então, uma loirinha muito formosa, quase nua, não fossem as nuvenzinhas fazendo as vezes de tapa-sexo.

- Sasuke-kun... me beije...

- NARUTO, SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!

Por mais contraditório que fosse, e que ele quisesse negar, era exatamente daquilo que Sasuke sentia falta pela manhã. Naruto, com ou sem sexy no jutso. E sempre que acordava lhe vinha a mente aquele garoto de Konoha, que queria ser hokage, mas também queria ajudar um amigo com crises de mau humor.

Ele não podia perder o foco no ódio e rancor, nem no amanhecer, nem em hora nenhuma. Mas bancar o durão ele conseguia. Fingir que não ligava pra ninguém, também era moleza. Deixar os amigos de lado em nome de seu plano, era um dever. Mas lutar contra a saudade não é tão simples, porque as lembranças boas são assim... vão ficando.

**Fim.**

() – E qual seria seu grande plano?

Naruto - in OOC yaoi mood – te encher de beijos!!!

Sasuke – in OOC yaoi mood – Que lindo

* * *

**N/A: **Lyrota, grande sasunaruísta, meu presentinho pra você heheh O título ficou ridículo, mas eu tive de inventar em 5 min. E o Yaoi foi muito leve (os próximos serão melhores). Mas a intenção foi boa P

Só peço também que me desculpem por eventuais erros de gramática ou continuidade, não tive tempo pra realizar nem uma revisão meia boca (Não tenho culpa se a Lyra resolveu antecipar o próprio aniversário em um dia).

Pois é... só o aniversário da galera mesmo pra eu desencalhar certas fics do meu computador rsrs Acho que sou muito melhor pra escrever sob pressão, só assim eu termino as histórias heuheu.


End file.
